


Hug? {KananMari}

by celestialtaehyung



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cookies, Cooking, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Love, Sorry Not Sorry, Stress Relief, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialtaehyung/pseuds/celestialtaehyung
Summary: A little one shot I wrote where Mari is stressed from work and Kanan finds a way to comfort her.





	Hug? {KananMari}

Mari sighed as she closed the door behind herself. She dropped her bag, frowning to herself as it hit the floor with a loud thud. Her back rested against the steady wood as she felt all of her stress finally weighing her down. All the while she had been at work, she’d been pushing her feelings aside, trying to get her job done. But now that she was within the comfort of her own home, she felt everything falling on top of her.

“Mari, is that you?” Kanan’s voice echoed through the still house. Mari quickly fought to regain her composure, not wanting to worry her girlfriend. As expected, a head of dark blue hair peered around the corner that led into their kitchen. “Welcome home!”

“Are you cooking already?” Mari pushed herself forward, heading towards her partner with a wide grin. Kanan nodded, but pointed back towards the door before Mari could move any closer. Mari’s eyebrows furrowed, before she realised that she was being told to pick up her bag. “ _No fair_!”

The blonde did as she was told, shuffling back towards the door to retrieve her abandoned bag. With a pout, she lifted it and moved it over to a white sofa, which was just to her right. It faced their large TV, which had been mounted on the wall over a glass coffee table.

“Kanan-,” Mari spun around to find that the other female had disappeared back into the kitchen. With a small smile on her lips, she followed the inviting smell, skipping into the kitchen despite her stress.

Kanan turned around, wielding a knife in her right hand. “Be careful. If you spill the other ingredients, I’ll kill you.”

“ _Scary_!”

There was a sparkle in Kanan’s eyes as she turned back to face the counter, her hand bringing the knife down upon the cutting board as she chopped several vegetables. Though Mari still complained about having to eat them – sometimes Kanan swore she was still a child -, she always appreciated when Kanan made meals for her.

“How was work?” Kanan asked as Mari seated herself at their dining table.

Mari watched her girlfriend with intense eyes, watching the way her pale hands moved so effortlessly as she prepared the food. She watched as Kanan’s long ponytail swung back and forth behind her, as if trying to hypnotize Mari. She admired the curves, the way Kanan’s clothes weren’t too tight but also weren’t so oversized that they drowned her.

“It was so-so.” Mari responded, though her voice was distant. She didn’t really wish to bring her troubles home, as she knew Kanan wouldn’t rest until she felt better. As often as she could, Mari chose to keep her troubles to herself. “What about you? You must have finished early, if you’re cooking now.”

“Yeah,” Kanan hummed, “they said they didn’t need my help in the diving shop. So they let me come home early.”

Mari nodded, drumming her fingers gently against their wooden table. Her eyes wandered around their spacious kitchen, glancing over the marble counters, the cupboards, the washing machine which hummed gently in the background. Kanan had always argued that it was too extravagant, that she was fine living with just the basics, but Mari had money to spare and she wanted to treat the most important person in her life. When they had moved in together, Mari had made it her mission to give Kanan anything she could possibly want.

“Why don’t you go and shower? You must be tired. Go and change into something more comfortable, too.” Kanan said softly, sending Mari another warm smile. “This should be ready by the time you’re done.”

Mari nodded, again following Kanan’s instructions. She disappeared out of the kitchen and upstairs, hoping that her stress would wash away. The blonde tried to let the steam cloud her head, hiding her worries, but the steam faded away as soon as she exited the bathroom. She tried to envelop herself in her comfiest clothing, but still the problems remained.

It took everything she had to force her lips to turn up in a smile as she padded down the stairs, returning to the kitchen. Just as Kanan had said, the dinner had been finished. It had been laid out on the table neatly, the plates glimmering under the light. It all looked so tasty that Mari had to stop herself from pouncing on it there and then.

“ _Shiny_!” She clapped her hands together, seating herself as Kanan bustled around the kitchen, fetching wine glasses. The two of them always ate dinner together, regardless of whether they ordered in, or cooked it themselves. “It looks _delicious_!”

Kanan giggled as she approached the table, holding two glasses of wine. She placed one in front of Mari, before sitting with hers. Mari gingerly took a sip, fully aware that she was a complete and utter lightweight; Kanan always made sure to avoid giving Mari too much. Even the tiniest glass could make Mari’s mind go hazy.

As Mari began to tuck in, Kanan spoke up, “Now why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you?”

Mari arched a brow, shovelling the food into her mouth to avoid speaking. While Kanan was correct to assume that Mari was bothered by something, she didn’t want to burden her girlfriend with her problems. Though Mari also knew that Kanan wrangled the truth out of her one way or another – _every, single time._

“I can tell when there’s something wrong, Mari. How long have I known you now?” Kanan also ate her food, but managed to speak between mouthfuls, her eyes glossed with concern. “I can always tell when something’s bothering you, no matter how well you try to hide it.”

Mari released a laugh. “You worry too much, Kanan. I’m fine!”

Kanan’s expression deadpanned. A moment of silence descended upon the two, during which all that could be heard was the clicking of cutlery against their plates, the soft thud as they placed their wine glasses back on the table. It wasn’t awkward, as such. It felt more like Mari was being scolded.

“You’re a terrible liar.” Kanan spoke up again. Her purple eyes stared at Mari from across the table, her gaze so intense, as if she were trying to pierce through Mari’s skin. Mari pouted again, casting her golden eyes downward. “Fine. You leave me no choice.”

Mari looked up again, her interest piqued.

“No sex for a week.”

“ _Kanan_!” Mari gasped.

“I’m not budging.”

Mari tried to protest, “But!”

“You could always tell me what’s bothering you, and I might reconsider.” Kanan shrugged, turning her attention to her food. Her nonchalant aura only made Mari pout even more; she knew that Kanan wasn’t kidding when she made such threats. The last time Mari had tried to hide something, Kanan had refused to sleep in the same bed as her for _nearly a month_.

Mari knew one thing for sure: Kanan wasn’t to be messed with.

“ _Fine_ , fine!” Mari caved in immediately, hanging her head to hide behind a curtain of blonde. She stared down at her plate, which had been cleaned of all food. As always, Kanan had made a perfect meal. “I’m stressed because of work. That’s all.”

“Work?” Kanan quizzed.

“Yeah,” Mari sighed. “Profits are low again this month. People are stressing about the budget. I didn’t want to worry about it, to be honest, but everyone else’s worries seem to be rubbing off on me.”

Kanan frowned, fully aware of how stressful Mari’s work could be. Though she had her father to help her out, Mari still wasn’t fully comfortable with what she had to do and how she should manage everything. It was a worry that Mari had managed to put to the back of her mind for a while.

“Hey,” Kanan stretched her hand across the table, resting it upon Mari’s. “I know this is easier said than done, but try not to worry about. Successful business will have low points from time to time. But your father has been running this business for a long time now, so dips like this won’t affect it for too long.”

Mari’s eyes moved upwards to meet Kanan’s, finding that a gaze softer than feathers was waiting to greet her. It was at times like this when Mari questioned why she even tried to hide her worries; Kanan was always so understanding and always managed to make her feel better. Sometimes Mari believed that she should just be open about her feelings from the beginning.

Kanan began to bustle around the kitchen again, tidying plates and cutlery. She placed them alongside the sink, ready to move them into the dishwasher when it finished its previous wash. Mari continued sitting at the table, staring down at her hands, which fiddled with the hem of her pyjama shirt.

“Thank you, Kanan.” Mari mumbled, raising her head. Kanan turned again, quirking a brow as she closed a drawer behind her. Kanan’s lips turned up in a wide grin as she stared back at her girlfriend. “You always know how to cheer me up.”

Kanan smiled wider, “Hug?”

Mari’s eyes widened for a second, caught off guard. She felt her lips breaking apart in a huge smile as she nodded, pushing herself away from the table. She moved towards her girlfriend, finding comfort as Kanan’s arms enclosed around her. Kanan was as warm as always, comforting Mari as she rested her cheek against Kanan’s shoulder.

Mari tightened her arms around Kanan’s body, trying to bring the two of them closer, if that were even possible. Kanan chuckled to herself, resting her chin upon Mari’s head, nestling within her blonde hair. It was such a simple gesture, but it brought so much comfort to Mari.

“I love you.” Mari whispered, her eyes fluttering shut as she embraced Kanan’s warmth.

Kanan replied, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this isn't all that great, it's a little something i randomly came up with and wanted to write. plus, since i managed to write something for kanandia, i figured i should write something for kananmari bc it's something i actually lowkey ship and think is cute so i hope y'all liked it


End file.
